Terms of Service
Hello everyone and welcome to the Demonic Paradise wiki. We appreciate all involvement in the wiki of course, however there are several rules that are present within this wiki in general in order to keep it from collapsing into mayhem. This wiki is based upon creatures and other beings from modern mythological folklore or from past as well. The Abrahamic lore is included in this as well, and while this is a role playing site it by no means is meant to offend any individual whom is a firm believer of their respective religion. This wiki is created for the purpose of role playing various creatures and beings from mythology, however, it means not that you are prevented from having a normal conversation as well outside of the role playing sessions. Basic Rules Conflict: If a conflict of ANY FORM arises, it is the job of the user to, instead of getting angry, to simply discus in a calm, civil manner. Apologize for whatever happened and forgive and forget. While this is not an enforceable rule, failing to do so will most likely end in one or more users getting banned for other Terms of Service violations. Cursing: There is a limit to the amount of curse words that one can use. If you are known to use excessive cursing, then I recommend that you read this rule and be mature enough to avoid name calling with the really derogatory words. If this continues, you will be treated with a 1 day ban. And should you not cease, then the ban will extend. Religion: Since this wiki possesses mythological beings whom are associated with various religious beliefs, it would be wise to avoid any sort of conflict upon a religious basis. This wiki is not entirely fictional, however, there could be fictional backgrounds from a being whom you could choose as a character. Keep your thoughts and opinions to yourselves of your religion, we do not need any conflict of the sort. If this occurs, a ban will ensue that will last for 3 days. Flame Comments: Do not begin battles with people, whether a single individual or the entire wiki. It is immensely annoying and downright childish should it be for a reason that the majority would find ludicrous. Furthermore if the administrators attempt to intervene in order to halt the chaos but you do not heed to their words, you will be immediately banned. If you have an issue, then speak to an administrator CALMLY. If you are known to be a cruel and harsh individual, then leave. Condescending Comments: There is not a single user, chat moderator, or administrator for that matter whom possesses intelligence that surpasses that of others. Do not see yourself as a high and mighty being that is capable of commanding everyone and whom believes himself to control everything. If you possess a superiority complex, then you may as well leave and bother someone else. If you are performing this simply due to the fact that you are a cruel individual or in this case being childish, then you will be banned. The administrators here, as well as other users, DO NOT TOLERATE ARROGANT OR PRIDEFUL INDIVIDUALS. Spam: Spamming is not allowed on chat or messages. Spams will include placing far too many emoticons, stating comments in capitals constantly, trolling, swearing, posting inflammatory comments, harassment of other users, and insults of any kind. If any of these should occur it will result in a kick, if it occurs a second time it will result in a ban. Obscene or Incorrect Information: Should there be a page with information that has been vandalized with obscene words or information that does not relate to the main topic of the page you will be treated with a permanent ban. Images: If you are the rightful owner of an image and wish for it be removed then please inform an administrator. However, there have been users who claimed ownership of a specific image, and were revealed to be false. Since that is a growing problem, please provide evidence to the administrator. If not, then the user whom spread false claim of ownership will be permanently banned. Sock Puppet: A Sock Puppet is any alternate account used to get around a ban imposed upon a user. When a user creaters multiple accounts for separate characters, these accounts are acceptable since they are for role playing purposes. When a user is exposed to sock puppetry, then they will be blocked alongside their IP address, preventing anyone from that user's IP from editing or joining chat. If it is not an IP ban (in this case it will be a simple chat ban), then should the user create any additional accounts to access the chat, they will be considered Sock Puppet accounts, and contribute to the list of offenses done by the user. Special Treatment: If any user is found treating another as if the rules do not apply to that user, such as an admin not banning someone who deserves to be banned, then both users shall be punished, with a chat ban, or a temporary wiki ban and/or removal of powers for a short period of time. If this problem occurs multiple times, then both users will be permanently banned. Conflicting Thoughts and Opinions: If you have an opinion then by all means share it, however, if this opinion or thought is created intentionally to harass or insult another user then you may as well stop. If not, then you will be banned. This rule applies to the condescending rule as well. When in an argument do not speak out your thoughts as if you feel that your intellect surpasses the other. Speak in a civilized manner, and if not you could either leave or risk a ban. Threatening other Users: Any threat, of any form, unless during a role play session and against someone's character during the session, will NOT BE TOLERATED AT ALL. It will result in a ban of two hours, followed by 1 day, 1 week, a month, and then a year ban or permanent ban, depending on the nature of the threats. Respect The administrators expect the users on the chat to treat and talk to each other with respect and mutual understanding and that includes speaking to an administrator themselves or a chat moderator. This goes for the jokes as well, if a user says a joke that another user finds offensive and instead of apologizing and just laugh and talk about it, this will result in a kick. This will NOT be tolerated AT ALL, and should this occur more frequently, a ban will result and go up to a week. And once a flame war or argument happens, and I find the user responsible, the ban will be permanent. Category:Help Category:Site Rules